The Z Slayer
by Jack Grey Logan
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki is a Guidance Counselor of Fujimi Academy, loved and respected by his co-workers and students. But to a few friends, he's also a former member of the Japanese Special Forces Group and as well as a struggling post-traumatic stress disorder victim trying to lived a peaceful life...until the dead begin to walk the Earth.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: The Last Day of Civilization **

In the office of the Guidance Counselor of Fujimi Academy, Naruto Uzumaki glanced over at the brown-haired teen known as Takashi Komuro, that was occupying his dark orange divan.

"Komuro-kun, this has been the 5th time you've sneak off in here to skip class this week!" Naruto told Takashi. "The last thing I need is Kyoko getting on my case about helping students be delinquents."

Turning his head, Komuro Takashi frowned at the 27-year-old man. Bringing a hand up to adjust the collar of his black school uniform, he folded his arms behind his head with a sigh.

"I know that Mr. Uzumaki," said Takashi. "But— this is the only place I can go without being bothered, Saya knows where I usually go and would only nag at me and make things worse."

Naruto Uzumaki was the most popular member of the school's staff, and his office was where some students frequently found themselves at without a thought when they had a problem.

It was the second week into the semester and everything seemed to be going downhill for the brown-haired teen. Not only was the ever daunting fact that he had no plans for his future messing with him due to his mother's lectures over the break, but also the girl he loved had suddenly decided to date his best friend.

If he didn't know any better, Takashi would've wondered if his life was some kind of soap opera.

Rubbing his face in frustration, he furrowed his eyes as he looked over at the blond who was loosening the powder blue tie around his neck with a groan.

Ever since that day, Takashi had found himself skipping classes, and just hung around in the more abandoned halls near the front of the school. It was a way for him to avoid having to interact with the love of his life, and his best friend who had in a sense stolen her from him. But he soon moved from those once his childhood friend, Saya Takagi would find him and begin to nag.

As much as he appreciated her attempts at trying to cheer him up, the girl just sucked at giving pep talks. Most of them ended up making him feel a lot worst every time. It was on the last day of the first week that he had found a safe haven in the Guidance Counselor's room, and that was only because the blond adult had offered to lend an ear for his problems.

"Is it because of the fact that Rei chooses Hisashi over you?" Naruto asked Takashi. "Because you need to let it go Takashi before it becomes a problem to you."

"I guess I just don't want to accept the way things are," Takashi responded. "And yet I don't have the courage to try and do something about it."

"None of it seems to make sense to me," Takashi continued. "One moment I think Rei and I were going to eventually get together and all of a sudden she is dating Hisashi!"

"Yet that doesn't mean you can use them as an excuse for your recent bout of skipping classes." Naruto told him.

Takashi was about to responded when the school bell ring which means school was over.

"Let's continued this conversation another time Takashi," Naruto said as he got up from his deck. "Like tomorrow, for example?"

"All right then Mr. Uzumaki," Takashi said as he also got up from his seat and begin heading to the door.

"Oh by the way Takashi," Naruto said, causes Takashi to stop at his tracks. "I like to ask you a question, if you don't mind to asking."

"What is it?" Takashi replied.

"Having you been having trouble with a teacher name Kōichi Shidōu?" he'd asked him.

"Class 3A's teacher?" Takashi confirmed.

"That's the one!" Naruto said.

"No, I afraid not," Takashi answered.

"I see…well that's ok then," Naruto replied. "I'll see you tomorrow!"

Once Takashi was gone, Naruto reach in the draw of his desk and took a bottle of water, along with a bottle of pills. He took two pills and washes them down with water before he closed his eyes and begins to mentally relax himself. After several minutes of relaxing, he got up from his desk and left his office.

A few minutes later, Naruto arrived in the nurse office of Shizuka Marikawa.

Shizuka Marikawa was officially works as school nurse of Fujimi Academy. She was a very tall woman, with a curvaceous figure and humongous breasts. She possessed rare high knowledge in medical studies and was studying to become a doctor at a college hospital, although some believe it was her looks that got her what she wants. She was also known to be best friends with Rika Minami, a member of SAT and a highly skilled sniper—and also Naruto's ex-girlfriend.

"Can I help you Naruto?" Shizuka asked, noticing him entering his office.

"Yeah Shizuka," Naruto said. "I was wondering if you could help me with something Shizuka."

"Well what is it that you need?" she'd asked.

"I need information on Kōichi Shidōu's students that came to your office to be treated of injuries in the last several months," he'd asked her.

Shizuka was surprise of what Naruto ask her of, she before she started to acted professional, yet both respectful and nice.

"I'm sorry Naruto," Shizuka replied. "But I can't do that."

"Why not?" Naruto asked her. ""I know that it's patient-doctor privacy or whatever."

"Even if you ask me, Naruto-kun," she'd replied. "That would be breaking my oath as a doctor. I can't just give out information without a good reason."

Naruto felt a bit unsure, but the truth here was important. "I understand. There's no choice then." He took a seat and faced her but made sure they weren't being watched by peeking outside. "I have reason to believe that Kōichi Shidōu' might be abusing some students."

"Abusing? As in intentionally hurting?" she asked. "Where do you hear such things like that?"

"From several students that come by my office," he told her. "One student name Kohta Hirano told me that he was begin picked on and beat up by bullies while Shidōu' stood there and watch. And I reason to believe that he purposely failed another student name Rei Miyamoto, holding her back by a year in class."

"Uhm... I see. We'll let's see what we have." she started going through some of her records.

"Say Shizuka," Naruto begin to ask her. "How is… Rei doing?"

"She's doing fine," Shizuka said. "She also had been asking about you."

"Really?" Naruto reacted.

"Yeah," Shizuka said. "I told her of how great you were with the students and teachers here in school."

"And it's all thanks to you," Naruto said, giving Shizuka the credit. "I'm just happy you were able to find me a job here in school, especially the role of Guidance Counselor."

"It's ok Naruto," said Shizuka. "You're…a friend and I don't mind doing a favor for a friend."

"I appreciated that Shizuka," Naruto replied with a smile.

**(BEEP) (BEEP) (BEEP)**

His smartphone suddenly went off ruining the moment.

"What's that?" Shizuka asked, hearing the noise.

"Oh it's probably from my doctor, Tsuande," said Naruto. "I'm supposed to meet with her at her office after school. Do you think you can give me the files tomorrow?"

"Sure Naruto, I don't mind," said Shizuka.

"Thanks Shizuka," Naruto said, giving her a bigger smile. "I'll see you later tomorrow!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: The Crush of Shizuka Marikawa**

As Shizuka Marikawa watches Naruto leaves her nurse office, a voice suddenly begin speak inside her head.

_"What are you waiting for,"_ said the voice in Shizuka's head. _"Asking before he'd leaved."_

_"I will!"_ Shizuka lied timidly.

_"Liar! He's leaving right now!"_ the voice snapped at her. _"This is your chance!"_

_"Will you stop irritating me!"_ Shizuka snapped at the voice in her head. _"Leave me alone!_

_"You're going to chicken out again, are you?"_ the voice accused Shizuka. _"You're pathetic Shizuka!"_

_"_Shut up!" Shizuka angrily reacted before she quickly covers her mouth in panic, fearing that Naruto may have heard her.

But to her relief—and distress—Naruto was long gone.

"What's the matter with me?" Shizuka asked herself in distress. "Why can't I just have the courage to asked Naruto out on a date?"

_ "Because you're a coward Shizuka, that's why!"_ the voice in her head mocked her cruelty. _"All you could do was look and don't touch, as well waking up in bed, wet between the legs after dream of Naruto fucking you until there's no tomorrow…Chicken Pervert Shizuka!"_

Shizuka was getting very angry with the voice that was picking on her, hating that name it called her. But she was angrier with herself, because the voice was right. She was a coward. Too chicken to even asked her crush out on a date. Shizuka had been attracted to Naruto since Rika introduce him as her boyfriend six years ago. From what she learned, Naruto was part of the Japan Self-Defense Forces the unified military forces of Japan that were established after the end of the post–World War II.

He was a member of the Japanese Special Forces Group, a counter-terrorist unit created by the former Japanese Defense Agency to opposed terrorist activities and deter guerrilla-style attacks within the soil of Japan and to lead military operations against enemy guerrillas or commando units. The Japanese Special Forces Group had been regarded as Japan's version of Delta Force, due to their specialized role in the Japanese Ground Self-Defense Force. Delta Force personnel had been responsible for assisting the Japanese Ground Self-Defense Force in raising the SFGp's foundations prior to its formation.

The civilian counterpart of the Special Forces Group is the Japanese National Police Agency's Special Assault Team, which is how Naruto and Rika met during military crossover training program between the two units.

Shizuka was aware that the relationship between and Naruto and Rika was not romantic—it was very sexual. Naruto and Rika would always have free time together whenever they're not working. For example they would go to each other apartments, having wild hot sex that will lasts between several hours or a few days. Their relationship lasts for three years—until Naruto had suffered a tragedy in a disastrous military mission. Shizuka wasn't sure what happen to Naruto. Even Rika refused to talk about it as it was classified. But whatever it is, it causes Naruto to experiences post-traumatic stress disorder.

In her medical knowledge, post-traumatic stress disorder is a mental health condition that's triggered by a terrifying event — either experiencing it or witnessing it. Symptoms may include flashbacks, nightmares and severe anxiety, as well as uncontrollable thoughts about the event. Many people who go through traumatic events have difficulty adjusting and coping for a while, but they don't have post-traumatic stress disorder— with time and good self-care, they usually get better. But if the symptoms get worse or last for months or even years and interfere with their functioning, sooner or later they might do something disastrous that might not only hurt themselves but other as well.

It was about four years ago after Naruto survived the disastrous military mission, that he has incident in Tokyo. According to the newspapers that Shizuka, Naruto had a dispute with members of the Tokyo Metropolitan Police Department. From what Rika told her these cops vicious bullies and racists who hate Americans. They signed out Naruto as an American due to his blonde hair, although in truth he was Japanese. Using False Charges, the Tokyo polices arrested Naruto and dragged him to their police station where they roughed him up often.

However, the police brutality causes Naruto to enter a violent PTSD episode that leads him to go on a rampage that causes him to inflicted mass destruction on private property, including the police station, and injury over two dozens of Tokyo police officers. Lucky, nobody got killed on Naruto's account and Rika managed to convinces him to surrender.

The Army took custody of Naruto and arranged him to take psychological therapy under the supervision of Dr. Tsuande Senju. Since the incident in Tokyo, Naruto slowly begin to recover throughout the months, although he still remains in Dr. Senju's therapy as it wasn't very easy to recover from post-traumatic stress disorder. In order to adjust to civilian life after his discharged from the Army, Naruto went to college, studying to become a guidance counselor for school students. After earning a Bachelor's Degree and completely a Master's Degree Program, he managed to acquire a School Counseling Credential. Obtaining a teaching license, he transfers to Fujimi Academy to work as its Guidance Counselor.

When Naruto came to work at Fujimi Academy, Shizuka was thrilled. She was very joyful of the fact she was close to Naruto nearby. She thought this may be chance to ask him out on a date. She found out that Naruto and Rika broke up while under Dr. Senju's supervision, as two deicide to become friends. When she'd asked Rika's permission if it was ok if she asked Naruto out on a date, Rika surprisingly gave her permission.

_"But you hadn't yet to asked him out for several months Chicken Pervert Shizuka!"_ the voice mocked Shizuka again.

_"Will you just shut the hell up!"_ Shizuka snapped at the voice inside her head. _"I'm tired of you egging me every time I see him or when I'm talking to him."_

_"You don't get it do you?"_ the voice reacted as if Shizuka doesn't know what she was talking about. _"I'm the voice of all your desires and lusts. As long as you wanted Naruto I'll never go away. And as long you kept on having cold feet I'll never stop egging you Chicken Pervert Shizuka!"_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: The Rivalry of ****Shizuka Marikawa and ****Kyoko Hayashi**

It wasn't very often that Kyoko Hayashi ever felt a pressure to drink after a particularly stressful day.

Considering her job, considering her upbringing, stress was par for the course, and she had been accustomed since day one to being able to handle any situation in the most efficient manner possible, which often meant a constant mask of firm professional detachment of how she lived her life.

For years Kyoko had believed that any given circumstances could be controlled and act in a strict professional manner, if necessary, manipulated to achieve the desired results. However, she had come to discover that there comes time she needs to relax and blows some steam.

So, having nearly exacerbated her limit for the day, Kyoko thoughtlessly decided to stop at the corner of a cross street, where she noticed the utterly average exterior of a bar called the Wetlands and decided to go in for a drink or two. She walked in, slipping past the hostess stand and went directly to the bar. She unbuttoned her suit jacket and gently placed her briefcase on the stool to her right.

Kyoko left the school late than most teachers, but that was typical. Not because she particularly enjoyed working but because she did believe in doing a job thoroughly, near to perfection, if possible, and that demanded a serious time commitment.

The bartender came up to her, dressed unexpectedly professional in a white button-down shirt, vest and slacks, and asked what she would have to drink. If at home, Kyoko would've poured herself a glass of bourbon but for whatever reason, she decided on a martini with gin and whatever their driest vermouth might be.

As she glanced at the TV, to see what was on the news, she didn't notice a man sitting at her left side. By the time she noticed him, it didn't take long for her to recognize him.

"Naruto?" Kyoko said his name at the same time recognizing him. "Is that you?"

"Yeah it's me Kyoko," said Naruto. "I didn't think I meet you here?"

"Well I felt it wouldn't hurt if I get myself a couple of drinks," said Kyoko.

"Really?" Naruto assume, looking a little bit surprise. "I didn't think you were the type to drink Kyoko."

"What makes you think that?" Kyoko responded, looking at him.

"Well," Naruto begins to explain. "You often give off an aura like you're unsatisfied with your life".

"Unsatisfied with my life?" Kyoko repeated, looking confused. "What does that supposed to mean?"

Before Naruto was about to replied, a familiar voice from behind said, "Kyoko?"

Naruto and Kyoko turn and see standing behind them was the school nurse Shizuka Marikawa.

"Shizuka?"Kyoko says her name. "What you doing here?"

"I invited her here," Naruto told her.

"Invited her here?" Kyoko repeated. "What for?"

"For a drink," said Shizuka. "Naruto called me a hour ago, wondering if he would like drinking together."

"Yeah," said Naruto. "I talked with my therapist; Dr. Senju just a few hours ago...and she encouraged me try to go out has some fun and relaxes. For example I should started by having some drinks with some friends of mine."

"Is Shizuka the only one you invited for a drink?" Kyoko asked him.

"Well," Naruto begins. "Shizuka happen to be my only friend I knew in school. But seeing you here...I guess it wouldn't hurt if I Invited you drink with us, if you preferred to drink alone."

For a moment, Kyoko think quickly and carefully that took an eternity. As a professional teacher she rarely drinks with her working colleagues. For example, she takes drinks alongside Teshima , a Physical Education teacher at Fujimi Academy who is to be a bit arrogant and overly aggressive. She preferred to drink alone tonight before heading home to sleep until the next day of school. But seeing Naruto here with Shizuka, everything changes. Like most working females of Fujimi Academy, Kyoko was drawn by the handsome blonde who works as Guidance Counselor of Fujimi Academy.

Every day or night, Kyoko had often fantasies of having sex with Naruto. Yet, begin a strict and professional teacher, Kyoko work very hard to keep her personal desire sin check. As much as she fantasies fucking Naruto, her logic sense told her it was unprofessional to go after and sleep with another teacher.

But then Kyoko begin noticed Shizuka also has eyes on Naruto which causes her to become worried.

Kyoko often catches Shizuka staring at him from the distance when he wasn't looking, and she knew then that if she decided to pursue the Guidance Counselor than the nurse would be her opponent. Unlike most of the female teachers who often had their eyes set on Naruto and wouldn't consider Shizuka a threat due to her air-headed nature, but Kyoko wasn't one of them.

Now Shizuka is here with Naruto tonight and Kyoko knew that if she says no, she'll risk leaving Shizuka alone with Naruto. That was something she cannot allow.

Meanwhile, Shizuka too was not very happy of seeing Kyoko with Naruto. When Naruto called and asked her out on drink, she happily accepted. She thought she finally has the chance to be with Naruto in way to prove to that annoyed voice in her head that she was not a coward. She works out plan to tell Naruto how much she feels about him.

But that all changed when she saw Naruto sitting with Kyoko int he bar. This causes a jealousy to surface within Shizuka. She didn't suspect to see Kyoko in a bar as she was not the type to drink. To make matters worse, Naruto invite her drink with them, causing her to hope repeatedly that Kyoko will refused.

"Yeah Naruto," Kyoko replied. "I don't mind…I don't mind drink with you and Shizuka."

Hearing that, a small look of distress covers Shizuka's face which seems brought smile on Kyoko's face.

"Ok then," Naruto said. "Let's go find a table for the three of us to seat at. That way he enjoys our drinks together while chatting with one another. We had all the time in the world."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Threesome **

**Beginning of Lemon Scene **

It was a few hours and several drinks later, Naruto, Shizuka, and Kyoko were heading into Naruto's bedroom of his apartment. The three of them were drunk and horney, taking each other clothes off.

_"This is it!"_ said the voice in Shizuka's head. _"This is the moment you been waiting for, although it would be better if you and Naruto were alone in the room if she hasn't tag along!"_

Shizuka tries her best to ignore the voice in her head as she focus on taking every piece of clothing she wears while keeping her attention on Naruto. As much her inner voice proves to be an annoyance to her, tonight she was finally going to had Naruto, although not by herself. Kyoko too was little disappointed that she has the share Naruto with Shizuka. But it was better than nothing than leaving Shizuka alone with Naruto. While upset a bit, she knew that she must go along.

Within a few minutes Naruto, Shizuka, and Kyoko were totally naked. With all their clothes completely off, both Shizuka and Kyoko revealed most marvelous curvaceous figures ever, through Shizuka's breasts were much larger than Kyoko's. Naruto in turn has a perfectly muscular build, not a trace of body fat on them. Up till now gaining the attention of the two buxom women was the sizable magnificent cock that was alive. Yet they also noticed his body was covers with numerous scars.

Despite begin heavily drunk, Shizuka and Kyoko were startled of the scars on Naruto's body.

"It's nothing to word about," Naruto said in a drunken state. "Just some battle scars."

"Battle scars?" Kyoko repeated, looking curious. "From where?"

Not responding to Kyoko's question, Naruto kisses Kyoko in passionate approach, causing her to forget what she says. He then turn his attention towards Shizuka, also kisses her passionately as well.

"Are you guys ready?" he asked the two lovely women.

In responds to his question, Shizuka, and Kyoko pushes Naruto on his bed, moving on top of him, focusing their attention on his cock. He moans as they took turns twirling his cock around with their tongues, sucking hard and then stopping for a moment, then starting up again. They kept at this for a while, careful of not letting blow so soon as they were having fun with his cock. Then Naruto begins to moan under their conducts and knew he wasn't going to last much longer.

"I'm going to come!" he warned before the two women felt his cock jerk and began to licking and sucking his external male intromittent organ even harder. With a grunt he ejaculated, shooting five streams of semen in their faces. They started to lick and suck as much of his semen as they can. They found that it tasted kind of like some form of sweats or something else neither of them couldn't place their fingers on it.

It was few seconds later, that Naruto's cock suddenly came back to life, revitalized by unexplained energy. This renaissance kind surprises both Shizuka and Kyoko as they had never suspected Naruto to get hard again. However, one them was the first to act, who want to glory of riding Naruto's pride.

Cutting through Shizuka, Kyoko was able climb on top of Naruto, positioning her womanhood over his manhood. She reached down and grabbed his cock guiding it cautiously towards her dripping wet lips. He felt his member push into her warm wet pussy. He groaned as he felt himself being plunged into Kyoko's slipper hole.

"Oh God!" Kyoko screamed as she tensed up of how big he was within her. She already lost her virginity to her boyfriend several years ago as sex wasn't new to her. Yet it felt like she was a virgin again as Nartuo's size begin stretching her Cervix's tunnels like never before.

_"Slow pock!"_ the voice in Shizuka's head criticize Shizuka

Kyoko's heavy breathing and panting started to tighten Nartuo's cock, causing him to moan and bucked underneath her pushing himself all the way in. Naruto without warning grabbed Kyoko's hips as he started bucked up vigorously without giving her a chance to get use to his size.

"Naruto pleases slow down!" Kyoko begged. It's been long time since she has sex and she wants to experience it slow and easy in order to adjust to his size within her.

"I'm sorry Kyoko," Naruto apologizes as he sat up and wrapped his arms around her forcing his hips up into her even faster now. "But I can't."

He leaned forward and smashed his lips into hers. Through trap in his arms and ravished by his sudden sexual power, Kyoko welcome it as she wraps her arms around his neck and long legs around his waist. She moved forward and licked at Naruto's lips before he opened his mouth and sent his own tongue into her mouth.

She moaned as they explored each other's mouth while she moved her hips energetically matching Naruto's powerful thrusts. Then her moans increases further and wildly as Naruto left Kyoko's mouth and turn his attention on her large breasts. With his teeth, tongue, and lips, he was ravishing Kyoko's breasts in a voracious manner; not hard and fast or soft and slow, but somewhere in between that causes

Shizuka sat there as she watches Naruto pounded Kyoko like a Madman. Part of her reprimand herself of not begins fast enough before to ride Naruto's cock. All she could do is sat there and watched, as the two fuck each other. Yet Shizuka started to get wet as she slid her hand down her pussy and gently rubbed it with a couple of her fingers. She couldn't wait for her turn to come when Naruto will also fuck her like that.

Kyoko seemed to be enjoying herself as she rode up and down on Naruto's cock while he was feasting on her breasts. Then she mewl loudly as she felt Naruto's lightly bit on her nipple before sucking it enthusiastically as if he was trying drink some milk through her nipple. He started to growl, a primal sound that made her terrified for a moment as it sounds like a wild animal. So far Kyoko wanted to experience the same beastly passion that seemed to be gaining a hold within Naruto at the moment, as his thrusts were getting faster and she actually could felt his nails dig into the back of her skin, leaving its mark.

Then Naruto's growl became fiercer, a sound which he senses she was about to come. Despite how turn on or drunk she is, Kyoko tries instantly to get off him, as she didn't want him to come inside her. However, Naruto's arms lock around her, keeping himself inside of her. She tries to say something, begging Naruto to not come inside of her, but her words gibberish, due of begin influence of the sheer pleasure/pain she experience from Naruto's predatory mouth on her breasts. Within the next moment, Kyoko felt his semen come out of his cock and splash inside her womb, causing her face painting and satisfying face to give Naruto an angry look.

"Tell me you did not do that?" Kyoko asked with soft yet dark gaze as she felt Naruto's seed coming through her vagina. "Tell me you didn't come inside of me?"

"I'm Sorry Kyoko," Naruto apologizes as he comes to his senses. "I guess...I got carried away."

"Carry away or not," Kyoko begin reprimand as she moved from on top of him. "I'm not fond of having a man's semen inside of me!"

"Why are you afraid of Kyoko?" Shizuka reply. "There is nothing for you to be worried about."

"What you mean?" Naruto asked, looking confused.

Kyoko was quit for a moment before she says "Female infertility."

It was about five years ago, Kyoko learn from a doctor that she has Female infertility. It is refers to infertility in female humans, who are unable to conceived and give birth to children. It affects an estimated 48 million women with the highest prevalence of infertility affecting people in South Asia, Sub-Saharan Africa, North Africa/Middle East, and Central/Eastern Europe and Central Asia. Kyoko was one of them.

"You can't had no children?" Naruto guess as he stares at Kyoko.

"I don't why," Kyoko said sadly. "But the doctors said that my womb is too barren fro me to conceived a child inside of me, even if I let a man come inside of me."

"Which is no big deal kyoko," said Shizuka

"Just because I can't get pregnant doesn't mean I don't mind letting someone coming inside of me," Kyoko retort.

"I'm sorry Kyoko," Naruto apologizes again. "I'll try to be careful next."

"I don't mind if you come inside of me Naruto," said Shizuka as she crawls towards and grasps his cock. "I don't mind at all."

Stop talking, a sexual empowered Shizuka, who was too impatient and eager to continuing talking, begin stroking Naruto's cock and before she devour it with her mouth. For a while, Shizuka deepthroat Naruto's cock, causing him to moan in near-uncontrollable rate. Wanting to return the favor, Naruto stops Shizuka in blowjob as the two position together in a Sixty-nine stance. Shizuka went back deepthroating Naruto's cock while Naruto begin ravishing her pussy.

They lasted for a several minutes until Shizuka licked at his size before taking it all into her mouth while his tongue found and stroke her G-Spot. Feeling Naruto's cock twitch a little bit and senses he was going to come, Shizuka stop what she doing as she didn't want Naruto to come in her mouth.

Moving from on top of him, Shizuka laid back down, spreading her leg wide, displaying her wet pussy. Smiling at this invited, Naruto got up and moved in between Shizuka's legs. He lined up his cock at her pussy entrance. As he leaned forward, Naruto discovered Shizuka was much tighter than Kyoko. But his eyes widen with for as he continue to fill Shizuka, he touches her hymen.

Naruto was surprise to discover that Shizuka was a virgin. It would mean she had never had sex with any guy. Yet part of him was kind glad as he gets to be the first to have Shizuka. But he wants to do this gentle for this is her first time. Naruto kissed Shizuka on the lips as he gave a quick, strong thrust, swiftly cutting through Shizuka's hymen. Shizuka whimpered piercingly in both pleasure and pain, as tears spilled down from her eyes.

Naruto excruciatingly repelled the primitive urges to pull out and thrust into her as he felt her tight, warm, pleasurable folds wrap around his cock. He just kept his cock inside her, allowing Shizuka to get used to it.

Finally, Shizuka began to rousing and squirmed a bit underneath him. Naruto acquired this as an approval and started to slowly thrust into Shizuka again. The pain on Shizuka's face leisurely begins to fade away replace by a look of pleasure as he continued to thrust into her.

Shizuka started to moan passionately as Naruto continued to pump into her, hastening in bound as he found himself unable to hold back. Her moans begin to grow louder as Naruto started playing with her massive breasts that were bouncing up and down in regularity with each of his thrusts.

Watching Naruto pounding Shizuka, Kyoko started massaging her pussy, imagining that Naruto was fucking her again. Yet, it will be a matter of time when Naruto was finished with Shizuka and turns his attention to her. She hoped that Naruto finished with Shizuka quickly.

Increasing the force of his thrusts, Naruto leaned down to take Shizuka's left nipple in his mouth, sucking on it eagerly. This causes Shizuka to shriek with joy as she wrapped her arms around his head and legs around his waist, holding him tight. Naruto grumbled when he felt Shizuka's wet inner walls tighten around his cock while he further increased her pleasure as he continued to taste her nipples.

It was when Naruto senses his release looming and he quickly said " Shizuka, I need you to let go now before I come inside of you!"

Yet Shizuka ignored him, causing her to tighten her grip on Naruto. Within seconds, Naruto groaned volubly as he shot his seed inside of Shizuka's womb. Feeling Naruto's semen inside her, Shizuka close her eyes with joy and smile with the feeling of satisfaction.

"What is wrong with you Shizuka?" Kyoko begin to reprimand Shizuka. "That was reckless of you."

"I didn't want to do that Shizuka," Naruto told her as he moved from on top of her. "Yet you tighten your grip on me while I was on the verge of ejaculation."

"I told you I don't mind you coming inside of me Naruto," Shizuka reply.

"I could accidentally get you pregnant Shizuka," Naruto warned her.

"I know," Shizuka reply. "But If I want you come inside of me then that is my choice Naruto."

It was when Shizuka noticed Naruto's cock was hard again. Shizuka was kind of confused as he can understand where Naruto get all this energy to keep going. But she smiles as she was ready for another round with him. However, a mask od disappointed look covers her face as Kyoko cuts in.

"You already have your turn with him," Kyoko said to Shizuka firmly. "Now it's my turn."

Kyoko moved in front of him and repositioned herself so she was bent over on all fours with her ass up in the air towards Naruto.

"Now please fuck me again Naruto ", Kyoko said dirty tone. "I want you to fuck me to the point my screams are heard throughout the entire city."

Naruto couldn't resist a lady's request and without another word he brought his rock hard cock to her wet lips, sliding inside of her.

"I'll tell you when I'm about to come," Naruto told her. "So you let me know to pull out."

"Just fucking me already Naruto," Kyoko said both impatiently and fervently.

Kyoko arched her back further as she moaned in pleasure while Naruto penetrated her. Naruto forced the final inch of his dick in Kyoko and pulled out slowly letting her warm juices drip down his cock before shoving it back in as hard as he could causing her to let out a scream of ecstasy.

Naruto grabbed Kyoko's hips to keep himself firm as he re-angled himself so he could get the deepest into her and started driving into her with everything that he had. He pounded Kyoko's pussy from behind gaining more speed and force with every passing minute until he could feel tense sensation that signified his approaching orgasm.

"I'm going to come Kyoko!" Naruto warned her out loud.

Yet Kyoko didn't reply back. All she has to do is to tell Naruto to come out of her before he came inside of her. Yet when she turns her head and looked at Naruto, Naruto saw it was sign of invitation. Granting her wish, Naruto pumped into her as he leaned forward and grabbed Kyoko's arms pulling her back into him and released into her gushing loads of cum deep into her womb. Kyoko screamed as she came with him, her pussy tightening up squeezing every last drop of cum from his cock.

Kyoko wiggled her hips while she sang moans of deep pleasure and her body trembled. Her mind became clouded and as soon as Naruto's let go of her she collapsed against the soft bed with Naruto still inside her.

"I though you didn't want anybody to come inside of you," Naruto said in panting as he stood still with his face scrunched up as he felt himself filling Kyoko with sperm but his cock was just as stiff as ever.

"I did," Kyoko replied as soon as she gained the strength to pull herself up back on her hands again. "But with you I'll make it a special exception."

"My turn," Shizuka said enthusiastically as she pulls Naruto out of Kyoko, laying him flat on the bed.

Shizuka positioned herself above him preparing to take his cock inside of reached down and grabbed his member as she lowered herself slowly and his tip rubbed against her wet lips before her weight pushed it inside. Shizuka threw her head back and moaned as she felt Naruto filling her gripped her hips and started thrusting upwards into her before she could start to move on her grinded her hips into Naruto as he desperately tried to reach his release.

Naruto bucked harder and fast bringing his hips off the bed completely as he forced all of his length into Shizuka's pussy as she twisted and grinded against him while mewing and moaning the entire time. Shizuka screamed in pleasure of how deep Naruto as she bounced furiously on Naruto's thick cock which was submerged inside of her. Naruto gritted his teeth while he felt his cock being buried in Shizuka's pussy. Within a few seconds he firing another loads of hot cum inside of her, filling her womb again.

As Shizuka moved from on top of Naruto to catch breath, taking her place was Kyoko who is eager to take on Naruto's cock which was now hard again. Yet Naruto already has plans. Catching Kyoko by surprise, he turn her around and position her into doggy stance again. Doggy stance was Kyoko's favorite position as she lift her ass in the air, ready for Naruto to invade her pussy again. But Naruto wasn't going to enter Kyoko's pussy again. Gripping his dick, he bring it into line it with her asshole which Kyoko quickly realizes what he was up to.

"Wait, Naruto—Ahhhh!"

Kyoko's words were cut off as Naruto fill in her rectum with his cock. This causes Kyoko's scream to go louder than ever as she feels Naruto pressing forward into her ass. Naruto was not distressed by Kyoko's scream, though his ears hurt a bit by her pitching screams. The feeling of tightness around his cock was so good to experiences, that he pressed on, letting his cock go deeper inside her ass.

Kyoko's scream started to become louder, as she felt Naruto pushes his cock forward in her rear end. Kyoko was not used to anal sex and it was something she never want to do with another guy. She should told Naruto this but it was too late as he was already deep in her ass. Still she didn't resist and allow Naruto to have his way with her ass, although she started cursing him foully, calling him the vilest names she can think of. It was the pain that was influencing her, the pain in her ass that was too much for her to handle for her.

Kyoko screamed out in pain because it was the only thing that she could do as Naruto rammed her anus over and over with his thick dick. Each thrust Naruto made was a short, squelching noise like a wet balloon being polished. The thrusts became more forceful than the last one, and Kyoko's tight ass timely cozily in contradiction of Naruto's dick begin present as a sumptuous extravagance. Her walls hugged him so tightly that each thrust took effort, and after a few more thrusts he came in her ass. Then Naruto moans uncontrollably as he came inside her, his semen shooting into her anus. Drained, Naruto fell from behind Kyoko, relief.

Getting up, Kyoko rub her anus rear which was still sore and caught some of Naruto's seed between her fingers. Looking at it, she begin to feel distressed as she very much wasn't looking for with anus sex than she wasn't looking for Naruto spilling his semen in her pussy. Yet strangely, with Naruto, Kyoko didn't seem too minded. The feeling that Naruto was filling her ass was something she didn't mind experience again, even if it was quite uncomfortable to her.

Turning around she saw that Naruto had gone to sleep, down drained. Shizuka gone to sleep too, already gone to sleep before Naruto fucks Kyoko in the ass. Kyoko could have used the chance is to get up and get dress and head home. The last thing she need was anyone from work to see her leave Naruto's apartment in the morning. However, she was already exhausted, such her legs drained to point where she barely walk on her feet. Decided, Kyoko laid down next to Naruto, cuddled up beside him. Resting her head on his chest she kept her eyes open until they became heavy enough for her to open before closing them, then going into deep sleep.

**End of Lemon Scene**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: The Morning After**

**(Beginning Dream)**

_"__Naruto, Naruto…"_

_Twitching a bit at the sound of his name, Naruto groaned while placing his pillow over his head as if to block out the voice. But due to his enhanced hearing, he knew it was futile._

_Not that it would stop him from doing it regardless though._

_"__Naruto…NARUTO!"_

_Jumping at the exclamation of his name, his eyes snapped open and he looked up into a pair of red eyes he had come to fall in love with. A mischievous smirk slithered onto her face as the slender woman was suddenly straddling his lap. Hands ran calloused fingertips through his sleep-mused hair, and he couldn't resist the temptation to lean forward and press his forehead against her collarbone._

_"__You know, you should really get up fox-face…wouldn't do for you to be late and all would it?"_

_Grumbling, Naruto nuzzled into her collarbone all the while placing feather light kisses on the parts of her skin that were close enough to his mouth._

_"__I…don't wanna…"_

_Snorting, the woman tilted her head to the side and her violet hair pooled over her shoulder._

_"__No, I really think you should wake up…after all, how exactly are you going to explain the fact that you're sleeping next to two of your co-workers right now fox-face?"_

**(End of Dream)**

Jolting up in his bed, Naruto breathed deeply and raggedly as he found himself out of the realm of dreams and back into reality to face another day. Rubbing his face with his hands, he allowed himself some time to calm down. Once he was sure that his heart wasn't going to implode in his chest, Naruto fell back onto his pillow with a sigh.

Bringing an arm over to block his eyes from the rays of sunlight that managed to peek through his curtains, he gritted his teeth and balled his fists.

It had been a while since he last dreamed of his ex-girlfriend, Rika Minami, and he knew it had been due to the discussion he had with Kyoko and Shizuka the previous day. The only time he ever dreamed about his Ex was whenever Shizuka brought up in a conversation.

Well that and after a night of heavy drinking, which he had done last night. He remembered heading off to the nearest bar with the two after drinking a third or fourth serving of Saka before things started to get a little fuzzy.

Sighing, he lifted his arm up and away from his eyes while turning to face the other side of his bed. Reaching out to grasp the pillow that remained unmolested on his bed, he stopped as his eyes landed on sleeping figure that shouldn't have been there. Immediately he stiffened in place, his jaw dropped, and his blue eyes widened to the size of dinner plates.

Lying naked in bed with him was none other than **Kyoko **Hayashi **and **Shizuka Marikawa.

For a moment he did nothing but stare before hopping off of the bed without causing the other to wake up at the sudden movement. Backing up into the wall, Naruto ran his hand through his hair in frustration while he mentally cussed up a storm.

_"What the hell?"_ he thought with panic. _"H-how could this happen? I never meant to take this too far!"_

As if hearing his thoughts, a moan slipped from Kyoko's lips as she slowly began to leave the arms of Morpheus. He watched as she sleepily pushed herself up from her pillow, causing the sheets to slip down and expose her creamy skin, various love bits littering her skin, to his gaze. Sleep-mused blood red hair tumbled over her shoulders and shielded her breast from his eyes, but still managed to accentuate the fact that she was gifted in the chest department.

Bringing up a hand to rub at her eyes, the Ping pong club's advisor's kiss-swollen lips parted as she yawned softly. Sleepy honey-colored eyes glanced up at him through long lashes, and for a moment Naruto couldn't believe that this was the strict woman who had made it her goal to turn him into a "respectable adult".

"Naruto…?"

It was at that moment when Naruto's heart dropped into his stomach.

How was he going to deal with this situation?

"What time is it?"

Unable to resist the urge, he brought a hand up and scratched the back of his head nervously.

"It's about 6:45 a.m.," he told her. "I guess…from how the sun is now beginning to peek through my window."

Grumbling a bit, the redhead rubbed her eye before muffling a soft yawn. Unknown to her, her smallest movements caused the sheets to slip off just a bit more. Naruto's eyes widened before he turned his head to look away. Yeah, it may seem strange for a man his age to act this way, but it was just a safety precaution.

The two of them, along with Shizuka who is still asleep, had slept together, but there was the underlying fact that their decisions were most likely influenced by alcohol.

It wouldn't due for Kyoko to realize that, and lash out at him while calling him a pervert. Not that it's happened before in other situations. But her reaction wasn't anything like he thought it would be.

"6:45! I WAS SUPPOSED TO BE UP AN HOUR AGO!"

Naruto could do naught but blink as Kyoko became a blur within the room as if she was possessed which granted her enhance her speed. She quickly gathered her clothes which, along with his own, had been strewn around his bedroom as they found their way to the bed last night.

Tilting his head, he watched as she hopped around as she tried to put one leg into her stockings.

"Ummm, Kyoko," he says. "What is the big rush?"

Buttoning up her shirt, Kyoko barely threw him a glance as she brought her hair up into a messy bun.

"Unlike you Naruto," she said with strict and professional tone. "I have a schedule that I like to keep, which dictates that I would be there for my early club meetings with everything already set up...and I don't want anyone from school to see me and Shizuka leaving your apartment after hours together getting drunk at a bar."

While dressing up Kyoko noticed that Shizuka was still asleep which causes her to walk over to the sleeping blonde nurse, shaking her on the shoulder.

"Shizuka! Wake up!" Kyoko shouted. "Wake up!"

The shaking and yelling finally causes Shizuka to open her eyes, slowly rising from the bed, also revealing her remarkable buxom figure.

"Kyoko," Shizuka mumbles sleepily. "Can't you see I'm asleep?"

"There is no time to sleep Shizuka," Kyoko criticized the blonde nurse. "We need to get dress up and head to work!"

"It's Saturday!" Shizuka pointed out.

"No! Not yet!" Kyoko replied firmly. "It's Friday which you still got to go to work! So get up!"

Now fully dressed, she turns to see Naruto, startled that he's not dress up before she sharply said "What are you standing there for Naruto? You also need get dress up as well!"

"You guys can leave if you want," he told them. "I'm taking my time for quick shower and breakfast!"

"If that's what you want then fine," Kyoko replied as she heads for the door. "Right now me and Shizuka needs to get school quickly."

Once Shizuka was fully dressed the two of them headed to the door. Before she left the room, Shizuka turns around to face Naruto with smile as she says "By the way Naruto—thanks for last night! It was great!"

"Shizuka!" Kyoko sharply calls out to her.


End file.
